xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
A Scene Revisited
A Scene Revisited is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located on Kneecap Hill, just outside Tephra Cave, between Reyn and Fiora at pink affinity. It can only be viewed after the Mechon attack on Colony 9. Introduction Fiora: Reyn, look! What a sight. Reyn: It’s a sight all right. Fiora: What’s wrong, Reyn? It’s not like you to look so serious. Reyn: Hey! I can be serious if I want to! Fiora: Oh, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it like that. What’s on your mind? Gain (+8) Reyn: ''first time I came here.'' Before I came here with Shulk, I’d never seen this place. Fiora: Was there something special about that day? You’ve never told me about it. Reyn: You could say that. It’s the day we set out from Colony 9. Well, it might not have been the exact day. I don’t remember. Fiora: Oh, I see. Was that just after I was taken? I messed up pretty badly that day. Reyn: Why would you say that? Man, now you’re the one who’s not acting like yourself. Fiora: I suppose... But if I hadn’t tried to be a hero, you could have stayed in Colony 9. Reyn: one thinks that, Fiora.' '''Don’t beat yourself up about it!' ' '''Fiora:' But, Reyn... I... Reyn: I don’t regret leaving the colony behind. And I don’t blame you for all this stuff that’s happened. Fiora: That makes me feel better. Thanks, Reyn. Reyn: Even if you hadn’t got kidnapped that day, we still would have left. It feels like we were destined or something. Fiora: You think the Monado would have led you on this journey anyway? Reyn: Yeah. Something like that. Or maybe you’d have just kept browbeating us until we did it. Fiora: Much as I hate to admit it, I think you’ve hit the nail on the head! I can’t imagine just sitting there with the colony in ruins. I’d have wanted to go out and get revenge on the Mechon. Reyn: I knew it! So don’t worry, OK? Soon this’ll be over and we can all go back to the colony for good. Fiora: That sounds great! Net 0 (+4, -4) Reyn: ''first time I came here.'' Before I came here with Shulk, I’d never seen this place. Fiora: Was there something special about that day? You’ve never told me about it. Reyn: You could say that. It’s the day we set out from Colony 9. Well, it might not have been the exact day. I don’t remember. Fiora: Oh, I see. Was that just after I was taken? I messed up pretty badly that day. Reyn: Why would you say that? Man, now you’re the one who’s not acting like yourself. Fiora: I suppose... But if I hadn’t tried to be a hero, you could have stayed in Colony 9. Reyn: ''can say that again.'' I reckon we’d still be in Colony 9 if you hadn’t done that. Fiora: If you mean if I hadn’t got myself kidnapped? Maybe... Reyn: Hey! Wait! Hang on! You’re making it sound all depressing! That’s not what I meant at all! Fiora: What? Reyn: Think about it, Fiora. If we just sat around in Colony 9 for the rest of our lives... We’d never have found a way to beat the Mechon! Fiora: Oh, I guess that’s true... Reyn: So cheer up! Me and Shulk were always gonna get off our bums and leave. I learnt new things, met new people... It’s been great! I wouldn’t trade it for anything. Fiora: Really? Thanks, Reyn. Thanks for making me feel better. Reyn: Anytime! And besides... Soon this’ll be over and we can all go back to the colony for good. Fiora: I can’t wait! Net 0 (-4, +4) Reyn: ''dinner. What else?!'' I look out across this beautiful vista and I can’t help but think... What are we gonna eat tonight? Fiora: What?! How are the two in any way connected?! Reyn: I’m just worried about it, OK?! You know it’s my turn to make dinner! And you always get angry when I cook! Fiora: And you know why, too! Because you just cook meat! Reyn: So? Meat’s good! It’s full of... er... meat! And don’t you think my cooking’s improved since I left the colony? Fiora: Well, I don’t remember you cooking a single meal at the colony, so... Reyn: Nope. Had never touched a frying pan in my life. But I’m a new Reyn these days! And I’ve decided that tonight... I’m gonna make you my extra special speciality! Fiora: Ooh, what is it? Reyn: ''cabbage parcels!'' I read the recipe in some book. It looks like something even I could manage! Fiora: Sounds like you’re learning. I can’t wait! Oh, but I remember Sharla saying she didn’t like cabbage parcels... Reyn: Oh, all right then. I won’t cook after all. Fiora: Wait a minute! You were supposed to be making it for me, not Sharla! Reyn: Yeah, I did. But you know, majority rules. I’ve gotta cater to all tastes. Meat it is! Fiora: How is that catering to all tastes?! I already told you I don’t want meat! Right, how about an omelette? They’re easy to make and Sharla’s a big fan. Reyn: Hey, no one was talking about Sharla. Why’d ya bring her up? But... I guess if you want eggs, I can’t really mess that up. Fiora: Hooray for Reyn! The best chef on all Bionis! Reyn: You bet! Before you know it, I’ll be cooking up a storm! Loss (-8) Reyn: ''dinner. What else?!'' I look out across this beautiful vista and I can’t help but think... What are we gonna eat tonight? Fiora: What?! How are the two in any way connected?! Reyn: I’m just worried about it, OK?! You know it’s my turn to make dinner! And you always get angry when I cook! Fiora: And you know why, too! Because you just cook meat! Reyn: So? Meat’s good! It’s full of... er... meat! And don’t you think my cooking’s improved since I left the colony? Fiora: Well, I don’t remember you cooking a single meal at the colony, so... Reyn: Nope. Had never touched a frying pan in my life. But I’m a new Reyn these days! And I’ve decided that tonight... I’m gonna make you my extra special speciality! Fiora: Ooh, what is it? Reyn: ''beast-on-the-bone!'' So I get a big ol’ joint of meat. Then I marinade it for 24 hours and roast over an open fire. A real man’s dinner! Fiora: If that’s all you can come up with, I’m never eating your food again! And as if I’m waiting another 24 hours for tonight’s dinner! Reyn: Haha, gotcha! Don’t worry, Fiora. I was only joking. Fiora: Yeah, laugh it up! It’s all one big joke to you! The rest of us are sick of you serving up big burnt slabs of meat! Reyn: All right, fine! Why don’t you teach me how to cook more stuff? Fiora: Now, Reyn... I don’t mind teaching you, but are you going to listen? You remember what happened last time, don’t you? You ‘borrowed’ the Monado and tried to use it to cut vegetables. Reyn: Don’t you worry, Fiora! When we get back to the colony, I’ll be the best student ever! Fiora: You better not let me down. I can just see you injuring yourself using a real knife! Reyn: R-right! Man, this cooking stuff sounds dangerous. I hope you’re gonna be gentle with me, Fiora! Category:Reyn Heart-to-Hearts Category:Fiora Heart-to-Hearts Category:Tephra Cave Heart-to-Hearts